hallopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Frankenstein's monster
Frankenstein's monster, also known as the monster or the creature and simply Frankenstein, is a fictional character from Mary Shelley's novel Frankenstein. History Frankenstein In Mary Shelley's original novel, the monster is portrayed as a creature so hideous that his creator, Victor Frankenstein, abandons the monster after realizing what he has created. The monster eventually wanders off on his own and begins to learn the English language by spying on a cottage of villagers. The creature begins to think up a plan to get accepted into the cottagers' family by learning complete English, thinking that it will make up for his appearance. The "old man" of the cottage is blind, and the monster took advantage of a time the rest of the family was absent from the cottage to talk to the old man. Unable to see the monster, the old man perceived him as a kind man. When the rest of the family arrived back the cottage however, the monster was beaten with a shovel by one of them and this lead to the cottagers moving away. The monster eventually reunites with his creator and explains his story, as well as how he murdered Victor's brother William and framing Justine the maid for the crime as revenge. Claiming that no human would ever accept him (with enough proof to back this up), the monster asked Victor Frankenstein to create a female creature as hideous as he was. Dr. Frankenstein eventually accepted and began constructing the female creature. At the last minute, Dr. Frankenstein destroys the female creature, which the monster witnesses. Dr. Frankenstein explained to the monster that he didn't want to create another like himself that could delight in murder, be uglier than the monster was, or the possibility that the female creature would reject the monster. Angered, the monster leaves and says "I will be with you on your wedding night!" With Victor Frankenstein planning on marrying his sister Elizabeth, Victor thinks the monster was planning on killing him before the wedding. In reality, the monster actually kills Elizabeth. This leads Dr. Frankenstein to trace the monster through the icy wastelands, eventually leading Victor to be rescued by a ship on an expedition led by Robert Walton, where Victor eventually dies. After Victor's death, the monster appears and claims that he plans to kill himself, as he feels bad for what he has done. Universal Studios Frankenstein series Frankenstein's monster was created by Dr. Victor Frankenstein from dead body parts in his attempts to give life to the dead. Unfortunately, the monster's brain was that of a criminal, causing the monster to murder people and eventually lead to his death at a mill. However, in the 1935 film Bride of Frankenstein, it was revealed that the monster did not die in the mill after it was burned. Frankenstein's monster was portrayed by Boris Karloff in the 1931 film and by Bela Lugosi in 1943 film Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man, who also portrayed Count Dracula in the 1931 film Dracula. Category:Characters Category:Monsters